Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2x+8-x}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${x}$ terms together: $ {-2x - x} + 8$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-3x} + 8$ The simplified expression is $-3x + 8$